Direction
by Dgm-yoai-lover
Summary: Lavi loves Allen, but because of his love, on a mission while searching for a gypsey with an innocence compass, Allen is kidnapped by Tykki, who wants to have fun with his new "Toy." WARNING:Sexual abuse, torture Laven AllenxLavi onesided TykkixAllen
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Dgm-yaoi-lover here! Me And the awesomely cool shadows.salvation decided to write a fic together! First chap done by her!**

**--**

Lavi ran his fingers through soft white. He smiled as the boy whose hair it belonged to shivered with delight from the touch Lavi gave. Lavi smiled as he pulled the shorter in to a gentle embrace. The shorter looked up at Lavi has he returned the gentle embrace, his grey sparkling with emotion.

"I love you Allen, I love you so god damn much" Lavi spoke quietly before he kissed Allen gently on the lips. He pushed Allen gently against the wall with out breaking the kiss. He continued down and started kissing Allen gently on the neck while unbuttoning Allen white shirt. Small moans of pleasure escaped the smellers' lips.

A cold voice brought Lavi back to the harsh reality of the cold sea breeze that rushed pasted his face as the Boat they travelled on sailed steadily forwards.

"Oi, Baka Usagi we're docking soon, grab your shit before you get left behind" Kanda's voice sounded so suddenly that Lavi leaned to far over the Ships rails and started to fall head first to the rough ocean below him only to be stopped by a gloved white hand belonging to a certain white haired exorcist he had been day dreaming about. With a sigh he pulled himself over the railing when Allen had lifted him high enough for him to be able to get his footing.

"Thanks Beansprout-chan. Mean Old Yu-Chan almost turned me in to fish food" Lavi thanked, casually leaning against Allen, arm draped lazily over his shoulder.

As Lavi spoke Kanda's real name you could see Kanda's hand twitch for Mugen as he spun around to face the crazy red head.

"And if you would be so kind as to clarify why it is my fault **you **nearly fell in to the ocean before I cut you in to a million pieces with Mugen" Kanda spoke angry putting extra emphasis in the word "you", his hand on the hilt of said sword.

"You should know that you never interrupt a man's daydream" Lavi's usual cheeky grin appeared on his face.

"Good thing you're a rabbit then" Kanda replied coldly before he turned and walked away, hand still on the hilt of Mugen.  
Allen ducked out from under Lavi's arm, making him stubble forward a few steps before he caught his balance again.  
Allen let out a small laugh before he was able to speak properly again.

"So tell me Lavi, What were you Daydreaming about?" he asked while he absent-mindedly reached up for Timcanpy who was perched quite contently on his shoulder.

"Uh… Girls… I… err need to go get my stuff before we dock" Lavi responded stuttering over some of his words, his cheeks turning a nice shade of pink before he hurried away to the cabin they had been staying in. Allen raised an eyebrow inquisitively before he returned to gazing out over the ocean.

--+ A Week ago+--

Lavi stood casually behind the couch in Komui's office, hand behind his neck in his usual manner. Allen stood to the right of the couch playing with Timcanpy while Kanda sat grumpily on the couch with his arms folded; Mugen beside him, taking up what room was left in the couch. Not even 15 minute ago the three boys had been called to Komui's office, and now here they were watching as Komui muttered incoherent gibberish while frantically searched for the mission file that had been lost amongst all the other paperwork that covered his desk and floor.

"Ahh Komui... Wouldn't it just be easier if you just tell us about the mission instead of wasting our time while you search for the file?" Allen asked while he continued to play around with Tim.  
Komui looked at Allen and sighed. Taking his seat he cleared his throat.

"Right. Umm well, there is an innocence accommodator in New Zealand. You three are to locate the innocence that is believed to be around the town you will be docking at. You will be leaving at Sunset. Now if you will excuse me I need Coffee."

Behind them, Reever stuck his blonde head around the corner.

"Oh no you don't, you have paperwork you need to sign. I will ask Lenalee to bring you some coffee in a minute."

At the mention of his little sister's name, Komui's eyes lit up like wild fire. Allen could have swore he saw little sparkles appear everywhere around the scientist.  
Taking that as there cue to leave Allen and Lavi turned heal and left the room. They smiled at each other at the amusement of how big Komui's sister complex is. Kanda followed shortly after expression unchanged.

And now here they were. After almost a week of travel arriving at New Zealand. When they finally stepped of the boat it was around Mid-morning. The three had been advised to start there mission as soon as they got there. Not much was said while they walked to the Hotel that had been booked for them. After checking in to the hotel and dropping off their luggage, Allen disappeared to grab something to eat while Kanda and Lavi asked the Locals about the odd occurrences that had been happening. Half an hour later they all met back at the hotel to report what they had found out.

"Beansprout-Chan did you find out anything interesting while you were filling up that bottomless pit that you call your stomach?" Lavi asked, ruffling Allen's hair playfully. Allen pulled away from Lavi and had just opened his mouth to say something before Kanda interrupted him.

"Che, Like idiot beansprout here would hear anything while he's eating" the tone of his voice was cold.  
"Bakanda. My Name is Allen... Al-len. When is your girly haired skull going to let that penetrate?" Allen glared evilly at the Samurai that stood before him. "And for your information Bakanda I did hear something about what has been happening around here."

Lavi raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

" While I was eating I heard some locals saying that there is a travelling gypsy that has been walking around the countryside, only staying in one place long enough to rest, have a look around and talk to a few locals. But lately people have been eyeing her suspiciously because not long after she leaves a town or Village it gets attacked by weird monsters. On of them spotted her heading out to the forest north east of this town"

Lavi stared blankly at Allen after he finished talking.

"And you learnt all that while you were eating?" Lavi's expression didn't change as he spoke. Allen glared and Lavi before he kicked him sharply in the leg.

"To the forest then?" Lavi asked through small gasps of pain.  
Without a another word Kanda and Allen spun around and started to walk to the forest North east of town.

"BEANSPROUT-CHAN YUUU-CHHHAANN WAIT FOR MEEE" Lavi called as he ran to catch up to them when he finally realised they left him behind.

--

**End of chapter! REVEIW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter written by me! I don't own this.**

**--**

The three exorcists trekked through the New Zealand forest, going slowly uphill. The air was chilly, and Allen shivered as he buttoned up his coat. He briefly glanced at the redhead. Lavi seemed to be lost in thought, his eyes having a glazed look as he gazed at the leafy, twig and branch-littered ground. He'd had that look pretty much ever since a month ago. He moved closer to the bookman and gently touched his arm. He looked around, startled.

'Lavi, is everything alright? You've been acting really weird lately.'

'Oh... I-I have? Heh… Guess I'm just tired… Yu-Chan!' Lavi shook Allen's hand off and hurried on ahead to catch up with the samurai, 'Any idea when we'll get there?'

Kanda looked at Lavi strangely.

'Baka, the woman we're searching for is a gypsy, no one knows where she is! Stupid crazy scientist, sending us to wander around blindly and hope we come across her…'

Lavi sweatdropped, and let himself fall behind slightly. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair stressfully. He glanced up at the sky.

'Guys, it's getting dark, we should stop and make camp soon.'

'Already?' Allen looked up too, the setting sun just a red glow through the tree tops, 'Damn…'

'You wousses can stop here if you want,' Kanda said stiffly, 'I'm going to keep looking.'

'I dunno Kanda,' Allen said tentively, stumbling slightly on a rock, 'it's supposed to rain tonight, and wandering through a mountain forest in New Zealand at night in a downpour isn't the safest idea…'

'Che…'

--

The three boys continued walking up the track for an hour before it the sun had almost completely set. Allen and Lavi stopped and started to pitch their tent in a safe place off the trail, and Kanda, against the other's advice, got out a torch and continued on.

'Shouldn't we stop him?' Allen enquired nervously, 'I mean... It's dangerous up here...'

'Nah, he'll be fine... Hand me that pole, will ya? He's done this before a thousand times and always turned up alive later.'

'Yeah, I guess...'

Lavi looked up from the peg he was hammering into the ground and smiled at his smaller friend, who was crouching on the ground getting tent equipment from one of their back packs. After a minute Allen felt his gaze and looked up curiously.

'Lavi why are you looking at me like that? You didn't draw on my face again did you?!'

'What?' Lavi blinked himself out of his stupor, 'N-No! I'm just... Ow!'

Distracted, he brought the hammer down on his thumb hard. He fell back on his backside, clutching his hand and cursing none-too-quietly. Concerned, Allen crawled over to him, grabbed his hand and examined it. Lavi blushed at the touch.

'Geez, Lavi, you made a mistake with a hammer?'

'Yeah...' Lavi chuckled as Allen pulled a band-aid from his pocket, 'Good thing I wasn't fighting an Akuma, huh?'

'Hm... Seriously, why are you so distracted?'

'I'm not, I'm just tire-'

'You're not tired. I know you; if you were tired you'd be complaining about how exhausted you were and such.'

'I'm...' Lavi sighed as Allen applied the band-aid to his sore thumb, 'I've just got a lot on my mind lately, it's no big deal. I'll have it all sorted soon.'

The shorter looked uncertain, and obviously wanted to question him further, but before he could go on, there was a flash of lightning through the darkness, followed a few seconds later by a loud crack of thunder. The two teenagers put all conversation aside and focussed solely on the quick completion of their half-built tent.

--

Not long after they finished the tent and crawled inside, the rain started, coming down fast and hard. They zipped up the door and laid down in their sleeping bags. It was a two-man tent, so Lavi couldn't help but notice it was awfully...cosy, how close they were.

'Hm, night Lavi...'

'Yeah, G'night...

Lavi rolled onto his side, facing away, but didn't go to sleep. In just a few minutes, he could hear Allen settle, and his breathing slowing and evening out. Unable to help himself, he rolled back over, sat up and peered at his angelic sleeping face.

'_God he looks cute...'_

He reached his hand out to touch his face, but before he could he slapped himself and took his hand away. He couldn't touch Allen in his sleep! That was weird! He shuddered to think what he'd think if the boy woke up to see him watching...  
Outside amidst the sound of heavy rain, there was the crunch of boots on branches, and the sound of cursing in Japanese. Lavi blinked, wondering what Kanda was doing back, and crawled to the door of the tent, unzipped it, poked his head out into the rain and looked to see Kanda trying to pitch his own tent, holding the torch under his arm as he did. His face was that of utter pissed-offedness.

Lavi hastily got up, zipped the tent up behind him and hurried to assist Kanda with his.

'Che, What are you doing, Usagi? Get lost.'

'Kanda, please. I'll help you with this, and wont speak to you for a day of you let me sleep in your tent tonight. I'm begging you.'

The samurai stared in stoic surprise at Lavi's desperateness, as well as the use of his preferred name.

'No, you've got your own tent!'

Lavi got on his knees and bowed his head, hands in a praying position.

'Please Kanda... I'll do anything! I'll... Ill not speak for a week then! I'll stop calling you by your first name! I'll-

'Done.'

Lavi looked up.

'Seriously?'

'Yes, now either move your arse or help me with this. It's fucking freezing.'

Lavi nodded and hastily got to work.

--

Kanda sat cross-legged at one end of the tent and glared at Lavi, who's laid down. Lavi looked back, a little unnerved, and wanting to tell him to stop, but if he spoke he'd be tossed out and forced to sleep with Allen, which he didn't want to do. Unfortunately, his begging had made Kanda curious.

'Oi Usagi, why don't you want to sleep with Moyashi? You finally realise how annoying he is?'

Lavi was about to open his mouth to speak, but then clamped it shut again. Kanda rolled his eyes in exasperation.

'Idiot, you can speak if I say you can.'

'Um...' Lavi nodded and sat up, 'Ok, you promise not to tell anyone?'

'Che, as if anything you have to so would be worth gossiping about.'

Lavi wanted to point of if Kanda honestly thought that he wouldn't be asking in the first place, but then decided against it. He took a deep breath.

'I-I think I'm in love with Allen...' He stared at his lap, blushing, 'And it's not good to sleep that close... I don't trust myself around him...'

Kanda blinked.

'That's disgusting! You were groping a midget in his sleep?!'

'No! Well I sort of touched his face... But that was all! I don't want to ruin our friendship so I think it's better if I try to avoid situations where if might slip up and... Express my emotions. I'm a Bookman after all. Now please don't tell anyone?'

'Che.'

Lavi took that as a yes. He smiled.

'What about you, Kanda? What are you doing back?'

Kanda glared.

'Right, no more talking.'

The redhead grinned; that meant Kanda had gotten lost or hit a dead end. He laid down and went to sleep.

--

The next morning dawned clear and rain-cloud free. While Kanda packed up his tent, Lavi went over to Allen's and poked his head in to wake him up, but was surprise to find his sleeping bag empty. Instead there was a note. Curious as to why Allen would leave suddenly, he picked up the note and read the neat, refined handwriting.

_Dear exorcists._

_I heard you talking last night and I have decided to take Allen from you; you won't be seeing him again.  
As a favour to him I've decided to let you live a little while longer. You wont be so lucky at our next encounter.  
Have a nice day._

_Tykki Mykk._

Lavi gasped.

His beloved Allen had been kidnapped.

--

**Wow, horrible chapter. Sorry guys.**

**Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me and shadows.salvation don't own dgm. We both wrote this chapter, the scene with Allen is mine, rest is hers.**

**--**

Allen blinked sleepily and stared in confusion at the dark ceiling. He felt like he'd been hit by a bus, and his body was like lead. He felt freezing. He groaned and tried to move, and to his shock, his hands were handcuffed to the headboard of the bed. Upon closer inspection, he also realized he was naked. Fear immediately gripped his head, and he attempted to activate his arm, but for some reason the mental command wouldn't form properly in his head. His mind, like his body, felt slow and sluggish, and he couldn't think clearly, like his head was full of fog. Was he drugged?  
He shut his eyes tightly and attempted to remember what had happened. He'd gone to sleep, and woken up in a strange room. He strained against the handcuffs and sat up a little to look around. It was a dark room, empty aside from the bed he was laying on. As far as he could tell, the room was large and covered with grand paintings by artists he'd never heard of. He felt his energy drain, and with a groan he flopped back on the bed, wrists aching from where the metal cut into his skin. Though the fog in his mind, the question of where he was and what was going on passed through.  
Suddenly, the door creaked open.

'Ah, so you're finally awake?'

Allen's insides froze. He knew that voice. He looked over at the doorway to see Tykki Mykk the Noah smiling at him slyly.

'You!' Allen gasped, struggling to speak clearly, 'You... Why'm I...?'

'Calm down, boy, I'm not going to kill you.'

Allen didn't calm down. If anything, he was more scared, particularly due to the lustful look the man was giving him. He pulled hard against the cuffs that bound him, but only succeeded and cutting his skin more. Tykki smiled, walked closer, and reached out his hand to run his finger down the boy's cheek and along his jaw line. The exorcist shivered from the unwelcome contact and tried to turn his head away.

'St-st'p it... Go 'way...'

'After all that I've done to capture you? Ridiculous, boy. You see, I've always had a soft spot for you, you being so cute and all, and last night I heard that I've got competition. So I decided to cheat a bit, and captured you myself... So now you're all mine.'

He smiled sadistically, took off his top-hat and formal jacket, placed them on the floor next to the bed, pried Allen's weak legs apart and sat between them. He leant over him and smashed his lips against the boy's.  
Allen made a noise that sounded a mix of fear and anger and tried to move to throw the man off, but was unable to. Tykki grabbed either side of his face and held him there, and then with his free hand, the Noah ran his fingers down Allen's pale chest, making him shudder and earning more sounds of protest. The exorcist shut his eyes tightly, trying to imagine he wasn't there, but they shot open again when the man's hand brushed against the inside of his thigh.  
He screamed, pulled hard against the handcuffs, lifted his legs up and with a cracking sound he kicked Tykki hard in the face. The Noah cried out in pain and fell back, clutching his now-broken nose, blood leaking through his fingers and onto the sheets. Allen flopped against the mattress, panting in fear and effort.

'G-Get the hell away from me you... Bastard..!' He managed to gasp, 'You can't just... You can't do that!'

Tykki's eyes sparked angrily. He got off the bed and punched Allen hard in the face. The boy gave a strangled cry of pain, seeing stars.

'I think that's enough for tonight.' The man said calmly, putting his jacket back on, 'After all, I only just got my toy; I don't want to break it too soon. Ah, listen to me, I'm talking like Road now...'

He chuckled and put the top hat on his head. He said farewell to Allen and left the room, wiping the blood from his face with a handkerchief. Allen felt tears prick in the corners of his eyes, and he shut them tightly. He rolled over onto his side as much as the cuffs would let him and curled up, as though hiding his nakedness from the darkness.  
He was terrified, and didn't know what was going to happen, and the drug he had been given made him feel sluggish and confused, but he did know he didn't want this to happen, but how could he escape if he couldn't invoke his innocence, and no one knew where he was?

'_Someone help...'_

_--_

Lavi stood up and staggered back and out of the tent, eyes wide with shock. A Noah had Allen, His Allen. As he staggered backwards he tripped on a rock and fell backwards.

"What are you doing Baka Usagi?" Kanda asked, poking his head out of the tent to see why Lavi had fallen to the ground.

"A Noah… h-has Al-Allen…" Lavi stuttered in reply, unable to pry his only visible eye off the tent that once housed Allen.

"Che" was all Kanda said before he returning to pack up his bedroll. Lavi pushed himself of the ground before he spoke again.

"Is that all have to say about the situation?! Do you knot care that, Allen... a fellow exorcist has been take by a Noah.. A NOAH FOR FUCK SAKE!?" Lavi was beyond annoyed, he was plain angry.

"Of course I care you idiot. As much as I hate the kid he is a fellow exorcist and we need al the exorcists we can get. But think straight you idiot; he was taken by a Noah, what is the likely hood of him being alive at this very point in time?" Kanda called from within the tent, his voice void of emotion. Lavi sighed as the reality hit him. Allen was an exorcist; Tykki is a Noah, both sworn enemies to each other. It was quite unlikely that Allen was left alive. Lavi jumped as an unfamiliar weight was added to Lavi's head and nestled itself in to his hair. A golden wing could be seen out of corner right eye.

"Tim…" he whispered softly, reaching up to grab the golem. He fought back tears as he held the golden golem close. The golem's wings drooped sadly by its side. Even though he didn't have face you could tell that the golem missed its master already. Somehow Lavi felt comfort in the fact that a part if Allen had been left behind.

--

No words were spoken as they packed up the tents. Lavi stayed quite and not just because if the deal he made with Kanda that day before. They set off in silence, tents on there backs, heading deeper on to the forest. As they walked deeper in to the forest Lavi found it harder to hold his silence. After about half an hour of silence he cracked.

"Shouldn't we be looking for Allen or something?"

"No" Kanda's response was very straight forward; there was no two ways about it. Kanda looked over his shoulder when Lavi didn't reply. The expression on the redheads face was a mix between hurt and confusion.

"Think about it Baka Usagi... He was taken by a Noah. Allies to the Earl. What is the likely hood of them keeping him alive when we are there enemies?"

Lavi opened his mouth to argue but was cut off by Kanda.

"We have a mission to complete here. That is our first priority and our only priority. Allen is gone and if you can't accept that it's not my problem" And with that Kanda walked off, after a few steps he paused and spoke again.  
"Trust me; I want to kill that Noah bastard for sneaking past my defences. And when I get my hands on him I will make sure that Mugen is the last thing he remembers."

"Maybe you should read the letter then." Lavi's voice sounded clearly and a little to seriously for Kanda's liking. Lavi searched through his pocket and eventually pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Kanda. Kanda's eyes widened as he read the note. Folding up the piece of paper he handed it back to Lavi.

"He's going to becoming for us soon. So your chance will come sooner than you had expected" Kanda could hear the hatred infused with Lavi's words and he gritted his teeth angrily.  
"Let him come, I will see to it that he won't see the light of day again" Kanda's eyes glazed over in anger, his voice was cold and penetrating. Never before has the samurai showed so much emotion at one time.

Lavi gave a shuddering sigh. Kanda was right, Allen was dead and crying and complaining wouldn't change that... But he couldn't believe that was it. He clenched his fists angrily.

'_If only I'd stayed with him in the tent instead of being such a god damn coward about my own feelings...'_

Yes, he'd focus on the mission for now. But once that was over he'd get avenge his fallen friend.

--

**REVEIW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**First part by her, second by me. We don't own it!**

--

Allen stared up in to the dark ceiling that towered above him. Many hours ago he had given up on trying to get free and now that Tykki had handcuffed his ankles to the bars on either side of the bed, making it even harder for him to move. And now he wished for sleep to claim him but then the inescapable fear of Tykki returning kept him awake. He felt his muscle tense with fear as the door creaked open and a deep throaty almost seductive laugh was heard. He whimpered as he heard footsteps getting closer. His mind willed for him to fight and escape. But no matter how many times he tried to activate his innocence it wouldn't respond. He flinched away as a cold fingers slid down the length of his naked body. He whimpered as he felt another man press his naked body against his own and kiss his neck gently.

"Get your filthy hangs of me Tykki" Allen spoke through gritted teeth.

"Now now my pretty no need to get aggressive" Tykki replied not stopping his hands from roaming Allen, his voice full of lust. Allen struggled as Tykki ran his hands down his body again stopped on his semi-hard member.

Tykki snickered as he wrapped his hand around the rapidly hardening member. Allen squirmed violently at the unwanted touch. He would do anything to get Tykki off him even if it meant ripping his own delicate skin with every squirm he made. Tykki ran his spare hand up Allen's body lightly, his head not far behind it. Tykki started to ravish Allen's neck with attention as well as his neither regions. No matter how much Allen would ark and thrash Tykki held him in place. Tykki made him feel every move that was made on his body, made him feel the pressure and heat that was growing in his groin with every move his had made over his member, made him feel every kiss the Noah made of his pale skin and he hated it. To him Tykki's skin was like sandpaper rubbing up and down on his skin. Every kiss was like a knife cutting slowly in to him. He felt sick and violated. He wanted to get Tykki off him; He needed to get Tykki off him. Every touch the Noah gave him brought him closer and closer to insanity. No, he wouldn't let Tykki break him, not this easily. The idea sparked when Tykki brought he head up to his neck, his shoulder not far from his mouth. He sunk his teeth deeply in to Tykki's shoulder and wouldn't not let go until he tasted the metallic taste blood. The Noah screamed and pushed himself off of Allen.

"How dare you?!" Tykki snarled through clenched teeth. With out a second thought he brought his hand up and back handed Allen across the face hard enough for the 15 year old to scream in immense pain. He looked as though he was going to do more, but just then, Allen's eye activated, and there was a knock at the door, followed by the sound of it creaking open.

"Uh, Master Mykk? I'm sorry to disturb you but the earl requests your presence."

"Very well, I'll be there momentarily."

Allen sighed in relief as the Noah moved off the bed and started to dress again. He closed his eyes and waited for his body to cool and his breathing to even out again. Through the darkness Tykki spoke again, his voice filled with lust and malice.

"Don't think you safe just yet dear boy, I'm still not done with you".

He heard the door click shut. Then, he let the tears he'd been holding back flow down his cheeks freely, and let a strangled sob escape from his lips as he attempted to turn on his side, his limbs aching from lack of movement and circulation. It had been a few days since he'd been captured, and this was the second time Tykki had come to him. The drugs he had been given had won off a fair bit, but not completely, and he was still unable to invoke. He was determined not to break, to retain his sanity, to keep his resolve, but the Noah could only be interrupted so many times, and eventually Tykki was going to want to go all the way. The thought made him scared and sick, but he tried not to show it. He wanted someone to help, anyone to help. Kanda, Lenalee, Komui, Miranda, Krory, Noise, and hell, he'd even settle for his Master's help at this point. Most of all, however, when he thought about it, he wanted to see Lavi again.

--

Kanda glanced at the redhead walking next to him. His jaw was set and his face was serious and depressed. The samurai had never seen Lavi like this, and it unnerved him greatly. He knew he had loved Allen, but he hadn't expected the Beansprout's death to affect him this much. He hadn't spoken for almost two days, and normally this kind of feat would be celebrated but he got a bad feeling from the cold silence. He hoped Lavi wasn't planning anything stupid.  
After a while, Kanda noticed the trees thinning, and soon enough, they came to a clearing. They stopped and peered around, and saw a beautiful girl in her twenties with blonde hair sitting next to a small camp fire cooking a sausage on a stick. Her clothes with shimmery and had lots of folds and frills, like that of a stereotypical gypsy. Kanda waited for Lavi to yell "STRIKE!" but he merely stared ahead blankly as they walked towards the girl.

"Oi," Kanda said flatly, "You the gypsy with the magic compass?"

She looked up and smiled.

"Yes I am. I can tell you where anyone is in the world, though I cannot tell if they are dead or alive. Why do you ask?"

"We're from the Black order and we need to see if it's what we're looking for."

She smiled again, stood up and reached within the folds of her dress. She pulled out a round, old compass that looked broken, and handed it to the samurai. He examined it closely, and found his fingers tingled in a way only innocence would cause. He looked back at the gypsy.

"And you're the only one who can work it?"

"That's correct."

"Right, looks like you're an exorcist," he said stiffly as he handed the compass back, "You'll be coming with us."

"What?" The girl blinked.

"You know what Akuma are, don't you? Reports say you've met several before."

"Yes..."

"That compass is an anti-Akuma weapon, meaning you're an exorcist, meaning you're coming back to the black order with us."

"But what if I don't want to go?"

Kanda opened his mouth to tell her she didn't have a choice, but before he could speak, Lavi snapped out of his reverie and talked first.

"We'll let you go if you tell us where my friend's body is."

"What?!" Kanda snapped, "Rabbit, you idiot! Our job is to bring her back with us! We can have finders search for his body and whatever later!"

"Shut up Kanda. This girl doesn't want to go, and since her weapon doesn't have much use other then finding people, we can afford to let her stay. Miss, will you please tell me where my friend Allen Walker is? He was killed a few days ago and I'd like to find his body."

Kanda glared at Lavi, but decided not to argue further as he had a point. Besides, he wanted to get a hold of the Noah, so maybe where Allen was, Tykki was too. He growled.

"Fine."

The gypsy nodded, and twiddled the small dials on her compass. The face of it suddenly glowed bright green, and there was a whirring sound. She spoke Allen's name to the compass, and it glowed brighter, then suddenly, the glowing stopped.

"Your friend is twenty-six kilometres north-west from here."

"Right.." Lavi nodded, "Thank you."

The redhead hitched his backpack more securely and from a glance at the sky, determined which way to head. He walked back into the forest. Kanda swore loudly in Japanese and followed him grudgingly. He knew the Rabbit would try something stupid, and his suspicions were now confirmed.

--

**Reveiw.**

**Sorry for the crappiness of my part, I'm having a really off day for fics. **


	5. Chapter 5

**We don't own this.**

--

Mind piercing screams echoed through the mansion. Agonising, mind bubbling screams that could wake anybody in the deepest coma. Allen could see Tykki smirk as he let out another shrilling scream. Blood splattered out of his mouth as the grinning Noah pulled his hand out from his chest. For the past half an hour Allen had asked why he was doing this to him, and every time without fail Tykki would push his hand in to Allen's body and slightly dislodge one of his nerves causing another scream of pain to escape his lips. He flinched as the man thrust his hand into his neck. Tykki smirked as he started to apply pressure to small boy's wind pipe, cutting his breath short, causing him to scrunch his eyes shut and let out a gargled scream of pain.  
Releasing Allen's wind pipe he continued down the weak exorcist's body, stopping briefly to hover over Allen's heart before pulling his hand out. He then placed the tips of his finger nails in the middle if Allen's chest, and with a smirk the Portuguese man pressed with enough pressure to break through his skin. Allen felt blood trickle down his side as he felt Tykki slowly cut his chest and stomach with his fingernail. He bit down on his lip, refusing to scream; he knew that any sign of pain would cause Tykki pleasure and he knew that he could not let him enjoy any moment of the pain that was being caused to him. Tykki grunted in disapproval when his victim didn't make any noise of pain.

"Come on Allen, you know I like it when you scream" Tykki stated in an oily, lusty voice.  
He removed his fingers from his most recent wound and moved down to Allen's stomach and pressed his nails in. Allen squeezed his teary eyes shut, refusing to utter the tiniest squeak.  
Tykki felt the rage build in him as no sound of pain escaped the young boy's lips. He wanted him to scream; he would do anything but break the boy to make him scream. He pushed his nails in harder and deeper and yet still the boy didn't scream.

Although pain wracked his body Allen did not make a noise, not even a peep to show that he was in pain. It took all his mind power to stop himself from reacting in any way that would show discomfort. He wasn't going to let Tykki enjoy this. No one, Noah or Human, should be allowed to enjoy this, not even the Noah of Pleasure himself. He could tell that Tykki was getting angry by the way his pressure of the fingernails scratching him and speed at which they were ribbing the skin of his torso was changing. He knew Tykki's rage got the better of him when a large amount of pressure was applied to his neck, and cold bloody fingers wrapped around in a death grip. Sharp intense complaints came from the torn skin of his ankles and hands as he felt himself being pulled at, and almost cried out as the chains of the handcuffs snapped, releasing him, but not from the Noah torturing him.  
The only noise that escaped the young boy's lips as he was ripped from the bed and thrown against the wall was a gasp from the sharp impact, all the air being squeezed out of his lungs. He couldn't breath. Before he had a chance to slide down the wall Tykki was there, clasping him by the neck and pushing him harder in to the wall behind him. Jagged pieces of cement cut in to his bare back as Tykki pushed him deeper in towards it, crushing him.

"I WANT YOU TO SCREAM" Tykki roared, bringing his spare fist back before punching in the stomach. Allen exhaled violently as Tykki's fist collided with his stomach. He coughed and stammered, blood trickled out the side of his mouth, and yet still no scream escaped his mouth. He was beyond making sounds at this point anyway.  
To his relief, Tykki seemed to notice this, as the next thing he knew, he'd been pulled to his feet by his 

hair, and was thrown back onto the bed, shivering and coughing. The Noah sighed and went to the corner of the room where he'd left his jacket, and pulled it on over his blood spattered shirt.

'Well it seems our game will be put on hold for now, boy. I'll return in a few days after you've had time to gather your senses a little. Farewell.'

Allen watched through glazed over half closed eyes as the Noah went out the door, locking it shut behind him. Then, the boy curled up, sobbing. He was cold, and barely had the strength to shiver. He couldn't feel his arms and legs. His throat was dry, and his stomach was so empty it didn't even growl anymore, if that made sense.

He was covered in wounds, caked with both fresh and dried blood.

'_I-I'm dying...' _He thought, tears running down his face, '_I'm dying... I'll die here, and no-ones going to know what happened to me... I don't want to die... I want... I want...'_

'I want to see Lavi again...' his voice was so quiet he wasn't sure he'd even spoken, merely moving his parched lips to form the words. He wanted to se the redhead again, his cheerful grin, the big floppy red scarf that clashed with his messy crimson hair, and his friendly approachable demeanour. He wanted to hear one of his jokes, feel one of his random hugs, and... He just wanted to see him again.

He'd been told that some people have epiphanies when they were dying.

His had been he was in love with his best friend.

--

'HI BAN!'

A group of level ones were engulfed in a column of fire as Lavi spun around to defend himself, Kanda some way off, fighting a mob of level twos. They weren't quite sure how far until their destination, but the sudden appearance of Akuma unwilling to let them any nearer gave them an indication.  
Knowing they were so close, Lavi felt they had to get there even more urgently. Kanda himself was surprised at how determined he was just to find a dead body, and didn't understand fully why he'd let the redhead make that deal with the gypsy, but there was no turning back now, and besides, he really wanted to get his hands on that goddamn Noah. With one final slice of his sword, and one final fire seal, the last of the Akuma were extinguished. They stood there, panting, looking around in case of remainders in hiding, until they deemed the area safe and put away their weapons.

Just then, Lavi felt a tapping on his shoulder and turned to find Timcanpy looking up with an expectant air about him, then grabbed a lock of the bookman's red hair in his teeth and tugged at it, pointing with his tail.

'The Beansprout's golem found something.' Kanda commented in a monotone. Lavi nodded, and Timcanpy let go of his hair and started flying off in the direction he'd been pointing to. The two teens ran to follow, and soon enough, they emerged from the trees into a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a large old house.

'You think Allen's body is in there?' Lavi asked.

'We're going to check it one way or the other, Usagi.'

The redhead nodded, and they strode towards the house cautiously.

The inside was covered in dust and there was little furniture apart from the odd table or chair. It was larger on the inside then it looked from the outside, so they agreed to split up to search, with the samurai taking the bottom floor and Lavi taking the second floor. The stairs creaked as he walked up them slowly, eye wary for Akuma.

He came to the landing and walked down the hall, opening the doors and looking in them as he did. As he came to the last door, he opened it, peeked in and gasped. There was Allen, lying on an old bed, curled up to cover his nakedness. His skin was covered in blood, and the bots that were clear were blotchy and pale. His face was tear-stained, and there were shadows under his eyes.

Lavi walked forward slowly, eye wide in horror at what had been done to him. He reached a hand forward to brush a snowy lock from his friend's face, and his eyes fluttered open momentarily before shutting again.

'G-Go away Tykki... Please... I don't want... No...'

'A-Allen!' Lavi grasped his shoulder and tried to get him to wake again, joyous he was alive, 'Allen wake up! Please, it's me, Lavi!'

'L-Lavi...' Allen murmured, but made no other reaction. Lavi inwardly swore, took off his coat and wrapped it around the boy's limp form, hiding his bare form as well as attempting to warm his frozen skin. He picked him up in his arms and rushed him out the door. On the way down the stairs he met Kanda, who stared in shock at the bundle in his arms.

'He's alive.' Lavi answered his unasked question, 'We gotta get him outta here, before the Noah comes back.'

--

**REVIEW!1! PLEEEEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Not owning it.**

**--**

'Nm...' Allen murmured in his sleep. Lavi sighed and looked down at the boy he'd been carrying for the last hour. His single eye traced over the visible skin not covered by the coat he had wrapped him in, taking in all the bruises, cuts and marks.  
He felt really light, as well.  
Lavi had carried the boy a few times on missions after he got knocked out something, and this was the lightest he'd ever been. It was odd for a normal human to lose that much weight after only a few days without food, but Allen was a parasite, and he would probably die after only a week with no food. So, Tykki had been starving him, and...

'Yu...' Lavi swallowed, the samurai walking next to him looking at him in annoyance at the sudden return of his first name, 'He's beat up like this, I found him naked on a bed, and there are hand cuffs around his hands and feet...'

'Yeah...' Kanda nodded, 'I know what it means, Rabbit.'

Lavi sighed again and they settled into silence. Lavi desperately wanted Allen to wake up, but at the same time he was afraid of his fears being confirmed. He really really hoped he was wrong, that the Noah family wasn't THAT evil as to rape an innocent boy, but then, they weren't exactly known for their morals...  
It was then the redhead noticed Allen was shivering, despite being held close to his warm body. Lavi looked up at the sky; the sun was setting.

'I wanna get Allen to a hotel. It's too cold out here and we don't have any spare clothes with us. It wouldn't be good for him if we spent the night.'

'Well he's gonna have to cope,' Kanda said flatly, 'We're miles away from the nearest town.'

'That's why I'm gonna carry us there on my hammer.'

The bookman stopped and gently moved Allen so he was holding him to his chest with one arm. With his now free hand he got his hammer from his holster, activated it and stuck the giant head in the ground. He looked at the samurai expectantly.

'Help me carry Allen, I can't hold him and fly at the same time.'

'Che, be damned if I ever get on that thing.'

'Come on Yu, just because you get airsick easily-'

'I don't get airsick. I'm just not going to trust my life to a stupid rabbit and a giant hammer. Ia'm going to look for the Noah guy.'

'Allen has just been through hell.' Lavi said seriously, 'And I know you probably don't care but I do, and if you want to go looking for the Noah then fine, but after we get him to a safe place. Now please help me with him.'

Kanda hesitated for a moment then muttered something about going soft and Lavi owing him one, then stood on the hammer head and held on. Lavi commanded it to extend, and they shot up toward the sky. After the handle started getting horizontal in direction, they sat down side-saddle and Lavi passed the unconscious boy to Kanda so he could concentrate on flying straight.

--

About forty-five minutes later, they landed outside a town. They walked through the almost empty street until they found a motel, and after checking in Kanda went to find a phone to call Komui while Lavi laid Allen on the bed and got out the first aid kit. He then started to wash the caked blood from the unconscious exorcist's skin.  
There were shallow grazes on his back, and painful looking bite marks on his collar bone. Marks on his neck revealed someone had tried to strange him, and deep gouges on his chest suggested they'd tried to claw out his heart or something. After bandaging his torso and tended to the less serious wounds, he looked at the remainder of the handcuffs around his ankles and wrists. They had created deep painful looking cuts.  
He pulled a hair pin from his pocket and picked at the locks until they clicked open, then threw them aside to bandage the wounds they had created. After all that was done, he dressed Allen in the pyjamas the maid had brought up for them, and put him under the covers. As he did, the boy cried out and threw an arm out to push him away. Lavi yelped in surprise and caught it before it could collide with his head.

'S-Stop!' although Allen's eyes were closed there was tears running down his face, 'Leave me alone!'

'Allen, it's me!' Lavi held him still, cupping the boy's cheek to wipe the tears away with his thumb, 'You're safe, don't worry.'

'Lavi..' Allen sobbed, 'I-I... I'm... Dying...'

'You're not dying.' Lavi told him calmly, stroking his soft white hair comfortingly, 'You're ok now. Now come on, open your eyes and look at me.'

'I-I can't...'

'Why not?'

'Cos if I open my eyes...' he moved so he rested his head in Lavi's lap, trembling somewhat, 'You'll be gone and I'll be back in that room...'

'I won't be gone. This isn't a dream. Now come on, open you're eyes. I'll still be here.'

Allen nodded, and slowly opened his eyes, looking up at the redhead with damp eyes. Lavi smiled weakly and put his arms around him.

'See? Still here.'

'Hm...' Allen nodded and his eyes slid shut again. Lavi made the move to get up, but Allen grabbed the end of his shirt weakly.

'Lavi... Do you mind... Sharing a bed?'

Lavi blinked, mildly surprised by the request, and then grinned.

'Nah,' he answered, 'but first I gotta go talk to Yu-Chan, ok? I'll be right back.'

Allen nodded, and let Lavi get up. The white-haired boy settled under the covers on his pillow, warm for the first time in days. He was tired; dead tired, but he fought off sleep, until a few minutes later he heard the door open and the light switch off, and the bed creak as Lavi got in under the covers next to him. He rolled over and snuggled up to Lavi's chest. He was safe.

--

**Review!**


End file.
